Fruity Kiss
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Era un pequeño descarado, pero era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba de él. Rick Miami X Morty Miami. [Au] [Yaoi] [lemon]


**Fruity Kiss**

 **Resumen: Era un pequeño descarado, pero era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba de él. Rick Miami X Morty Miami. [Au]**

Advertencias: —Incesto.

—Lemon.

* * *

 **Fruity Kiss**

El sol ardiente de Miami calentaba la playa de arena blanca, el clima era el idóneo para darse un chapuzón en el agua de color índigo que golpeaba contra la orilla formando pequeñas capas llenas de espuma blanca que desaparecía al tocar la tierra mojada.

Era una suerte que la playa no estuviera tan repleta, eso ayudaba a crear un ambiente más íntimo, claro, siempre y cuando pudiera ignorar al grupo de personas que se encontraban jugando en el agua a unos metros de donde decidieron acomodarse.

El menor dejo caer el gran bolso rosa que cargaba directo a la arena, rápidamente, como si estuviera cansado de cargar aquello cuando de hecho habían caminado pocos metros desde donde estacionaron el auto, un alfa romeo spider de color rosa que su abuelo había ganado hace ya algunas semanas en un juego de cartas.

El hombre mayor le lanzo una mirada severa al muchacho, dejando la silla plegable que cargaba en el suelo al igual que la enorme sombrilla que llevaba bajo el brazo.

En menos de dos minutos el mayor ya se encontraba recostado en la silla, debajo de la enorme sombrilla de playa que había instalado con facilidad en la arena. El bolso del menor se encontraba a su lado por lo cual podía echar un vistazo a lo que su nieto había llevado en esa ocasión. El menor se tomaba su tiempo acomodando todo al ritmo de la música que sonaba desde su celular.

Aunque más que ver el contenido del bolso su mirada estaba atenta al menor que acomodaba la toalla sobre la arena caliente, alejado unos metros de donde se encontraba sentado. Gracias a las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas podía disimular la mirada que tenía sobre su nieto, sobre todo cuando el pequeño Morty empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Llevaba una chaqueta de leopardo, peluda y calurosa, un pequeño short de mezclilla gastada que era tan pequeño que bien podría ser su ropa interior y una camiseta de color azul que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y su obligo decorado con un piercing azul cielo, que combinaba con su camiseta y una banda que llevaba en el cabello, deteniendo sus largos mechones rubios.

Morty deslizo la chaqueta por sus brazos dejándola caer sobre la arena antes de desabrochar su short, podía sentir la mirada de Rick aun sí este trataba de disimularlo, así que se tomó su tiempo deslizando la prenda fuera, moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta al ritmo de I´m a slave 4 u.

Rick contuvo una sonrisa viendo el short deslizándose y cayendo por las largas y delgadas piernas de Morty, el pequeño descarado de su nieto usaba una sunga rosada que dejaba parte de sus nalgas expuestas y le marcaba perfectamente el pequeño bulto en la entrepierna. Rick no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero amaba la manera en la que aquella prenda resaltaba los glúteos torneados de Morty, tenía que contenerse para no ir hasta él para restregar su pene contra ese lindo trasero.

Pero eso sería darle gusto a Morty y aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

Sánchez continúo mirando el pequeño baile que hacia el rubio a la distancia, quitándose las sandalias de plataforma con sensuales contoneos de caderas. Lo quisiera o no, le gustase o no, el pequeño atrajo la atención de algunos curiosos alrededor y es que no podía esperarse menos de la atracción principal del club Sassy Boy, en el cual Morty era la principal estrella.

Que Morty fuese la principal fuente de ingresos de Rick no significaba que este último no se sintiera molesto con las constantes miradas lascivas que recibía su Morty. Porque ese era SU Morty y nadie (además de él) debería ser capaz de pensar en corromper ese cuerpo. Porque por las noches podían verlo bailar y tenían permitido tocarlo a penas para poner billetes en su tanga, pero si alguien osaba hacer algo más que eso… Nunca más volverían a verle.

Rick aun recordaba la primera vez que salvo a Morty de un imbécil mano largo que lo acorralo en los baños del club. Recordaba la furia que sintió recorrer sus venas al ver a su nieto sometido contra el sucio piso de los sanitarios, con su ropa desgarrada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sánchez recordaba especialmente el miedo en los ojos de su nieto cuando la cabeza del tipo quedo destrozada después de ser azotada con fuerza contra el lavamanos, llenando todo el lugar de un carmesís brillante como las paletas de cereza que eran las favoritas de Morty.

Y por un momento Rick Sánchez pensó que la había cagado, que el temblor en el cuerpo de Morty era miedo. Pero no lo era, estaba lejos de serlo y le quedo claro cuando se acercó y el pequeño rubio le envolvió los brazos al cuello para después besarlo con desesperación.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo salvaje ¡Y fue asombroso! Rick era posesivo y rudo, mientras que Morty se sentía especial por el comportamiento sobreprotector que podía lograr con Rick.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, pero habían encontrado algo esa noche. Habían abierto una puerta a un juego que era desafortunado para un tercero, pero que para ellos era la gloria.

—¿Me pones bloqueador? —La voz ligeramente chillona del adolescente le hizo regresar la atención al presente, al menor que sostenía el bote de crema protectora solar mientras se inclinaba hacia él, dejando vez sus pezones gracias al escote de la camiseta, parecía querer tentarlo.

—Que molesto eres Morty. —Gruñó Rick, golpeando el bote de crema fuera de la mano del menor, haciendo que esta cayera a la arena. —Yo vine aquí para relajarme, no pa-para ensuciar mis manos con tu asquerosa crema. ¿Ves esta chaqueta M-Morty?

El menor rodó los ojos con fastidio, allí iba de nuevo el patán de Rick a decirle que su chaqueta era más cara que él. Podía ofenderse, pero no serviría de nada al conocer la personalidad de Rick, llevaba tanto tiempo junto a él que sería una estupidez no conocer ya bien a su abuelo.

—¡Bien, ya entendí! No tienes que ser tan pesado. —El rubio se irguió, empujando su cabello hacia su espalda con un movimiento de cabeza y poniendo las manos en su cadera, le dedico una mirada a su abuelo.

Rick mantuvo la mirada sobre el rubio, su cabeza tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia arriba para mirar a Morty que ahora que no estaba agachado quedaba un poco por encima de su campo de visión.

Morty dibujo un pequeño puchero en su rostro, no era el típico puchero que solía hacer cuando se sentía herido, este era un gesto que parecía más la antelación a una travesura. Eso era suficiente para mantener a Rick expectante por saber que planeaba el menor.

—Bueno… —Empezó a hablar el menor, inclinándose de nuevo y llevando la punta de sus dedos hasta los hombros de Sánchez, una de sus manos se quedó a esa altura, deslizándose luego hasta la nuca del mayor. La diestra continuó su camino bajando por la ropa de Rick, por encima de su pecho, su abdomen, sus uñas arañando ligeramente la hebilla metálica de su cinturón, siguiendo el camino y bajando hasta que sus dedos acariciaron con sutileza la entrepierna enfundada en ese pantalón blanco de tela rugosa.

Pero fue a penas un rose antes de que los dedos traviesos cambiaran de dirección, metiéndose al bolsillo delantero de los pantalones de lino blanco y sacaran lo que se encontraba allí con pequeños tirones. Una paleta de cereza.

Rick se pasa la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior, en un rápido gesto, cuando puede ver a Morty destapando el dulce con los dientes y como este lame la punta del dulce en movimientos circulares imitando apropósito los movimientos que suele hacer sobre algo más grande y duro, esa parte de Rick que conoce tan bien.

Morty abre la boca dejando que la paleta se deslice dentro de su boca hasta chocar con el interior de su mejilla. La mantiene allí apretando un poco sus labios.

—Bueno, olvida el bloqueador. —Rick chasquea la lengua por volver al tema de manera repentina. —Me iré así, pero si la piel de tu estrella se quema y no es atractiva para los clientes será culpa tuya, Rick.

—¡Podrías simplemente acostarte cerca de la maldita sombra! —Gruñó Rick, señalando el gran lugar que había cerca de su silla. —Pero claro que no lo harás, prefieres alejarte y exhibirte antes esos imbéciles neandertales, estúpido sin cerebro que se mueren por meterte el pene.

Morty escuchaba el discurso de Rick mientras buscaba sus gafas rosas tipo aviador en su mochila, poniéndoselos a penas los encontró. Lanzando una mirada divertida al mayor. Aprovecho su posición para tomar la crema que antes Rick había tirado al suelo.

—¿Estas celoso?

—¿Celoso? Ja. —Rick eructa mostrándose indiferente. —Haz lo que quieras.

—Lo haré. —Responde a secas Morty, un poco molesto. Decepcionado por no conseguir que Rick se mostrara celoso y posesivo.

Camina despacio con los pies descalzos, sintiendo la arena caliente entre sus dedos. Es casi un alivio llegar hasta su toalla que está más templada. Se deja caer de rodillas, sus dedos recorren sus piernas y suben, se cruzan sobre su abdomen y continúan subiendo hasta tomar la orilla de la camiseta azul.

Morty le lanza una mirada a Rick antes de sacarse la camiseta. Es como un reto, al menos Sánchez lo siente de esa manera, se lo cobrará, pero eso será luego.

El rubio suspira, parece que no conseguirá nada del mayor esta vez y con resignación se deja caer de espaldas sobre la toalla. Permanece así por unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, palpando el bote de bloqueador solar que había llevado consigo. Tal vez debería ponerse un poco por su cuenta o de lo contrario terminaría quemándose, arruinando el perfecto bronceado que ya tenía; pero tenía mucha flojera, que bien le vendría ahora mismo una caja de meeseeks.

De pronto una sombra le cubrió la cara, Morty abrió los ojos esperanzado, creyendo que encontraría allí a Rick y se decepciono al encontrar a un tipo cualquiera.

—Hola lindura. ¿Estás solo? —Pregunta el chico, Morty repara a penas un poco en cabello negro azabache y despeinado del muchacho, tiene una cara muy común, no muy guapo, no muy feo. Pero puede ignorar eso ya que tiene un buen cuerpo.

—¿Tú eres…? —Pregunta el rubio levantándose un poco, sosteniendo su peso con sus codos.

—Frank, lindura. —Se presenta el extraño, estirando su brazo hacia el pequeño, pretendiendo un saludo cuando en realidad su objetivo era tener un vistazo más amplio del cuerpo torneado del rubio.

—Morty~ —Responde juguetón, tomando la mano de Frank y dándole un pequeño apretón. Flexiona un poco las piernas dándole una mejor vista al moreno.

—¿Tienes compañía, lindura? —Morty aprieta los labios, mordisqueando un poco el palito de su paleta, porque tiene ganas de patearle las bolas a ese idiota si vuelve a llamarle "lindura", pero se contiene porque eso arruinaría su plan de cabrear a Rick.

—Vine con mi abuelo. —Responde Morty, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la dirección de Rick, este mira la escena muy atento a todo, labios y puños apretados.

—Olvídate de ese vejestorio y pasa tiempo conmigo, lindura. Prometo hacerte pasar un buen rato.

Morty sonríe, se empuja hacia adelante quedando sentado y con el rostro a menos de 30 centímetros de la entrepierna ajena, abre la boca sacando su paleta, un poco de saliva pegajosa moja sus labios. Le mira con una expresión inocente, chupando la punta de su dulce y Frank puede sentir como algo en su bañador palpita.

—¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador?

Frank asiente y deja salir un estrangulado "sí". Porque el rubio lo ha sorprendido y apenas puede creer que nadie haya tratado de coquetearle antes. Frank siente que es su día de suerte.

Morty se recuesta cerrando los ojos, las manos ajenas no tardan en tocar su piel dejando a su paso una capa grasosa de crema. Trata de no pensar mucho en aquellas manos, en cómo son diferentes al usual toque de las manos callosas de Rick.

Abre los ojos y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa a Frank cuando este le pide que se dé la vuelta. Obedece girando su cuerpo sobre la toalla, acomodando su cabello hacia un lado de su cabeza, Morty flexiona un poco las rodillas levantando el trasero.

—¿Así está bien? —Pregunta con un falso tono inocente, tan falso como el rubio de su cabello.

—Así está perfecto. —Responde Frank emocionado, untando sus manos en crema para después frotarla en el cuerpo del menor. Cubriendo a penas la espalda pasa hasta los tobillos de Morty. Subiendo lentamente por las largas piernas del bailarín hasta llegar a los glúteos torneados de Smith.

Morty da un respingo cuando siente las manos ajenas masajeando su trasero, quiere quejarse, pero lo que abandona sus labios es algo parecido a un gemido, que suena más alto de lo que esperaba. Morty se cubre la boca con ambas manos, gira parte de su cuerpo mirando a Frank, de pronto se siente en las garras de un depredador cuando ve la expresión del moreno.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado, tengo rentada una habitación en el motel que está aquí cerca. —Propone Frank mostrándose un poco ansioso, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

—E-está bien… —Acepta Morty, busca a tientas su camiseta y le da tiempo a penas de ponérsela cuando Frank le toma de la cintura obligándole a levantaste. El rubio no tiene tiempo siquiera de ponerse sus sandalias y es obligado a caminar descalzo todo el trayecto hacia la habitación.

Sus pies están lastimados por la caminata y tiene una marca roja en la muñeca, allí donde Frank lo ha sujetado con fuerza.

—Espera…C-cambie de opinión. —Pronuncia Morty. Trata de soltarse del agarre del moreno cuando éste batalla con la cerradura de la habitación. —Déjame ir. —Pide jalando su cuerpo en la dirección por donde llegó. Frank le lanza una mirada furiosa y lo próximo que siente Morty es su cuerpo golpeando con fuerza contra la puerta de la habitación y deja escapar un gemido de dolor.

Levanta la mirada enfocándose en Frank, en como este le aprisiona contra la puerta.

—Mira lindura, yo no soy el tipo de chico con el que puedes jugar. Conozco a las personas como tú, pequeña zorra y sé que les gusta un poco rudo. —Un nuevo golpe, Morty jadea sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por la mano de Frank empujándole. Siente que retrocede otro poco cuando por fin la cerradura cede y la puerta se abre.

—¡Ugh! —Morty aprieta los parpados con fuerza cuando su cuerpo cae bruscamente hacia atrás, apenas puede poner los brazos para evitar golpearse la cabeza, en cambio sus muñecas amortiguan su caída. Ah, eso le dificultara los giros en el pole dance.

—Bien, ahora a lo que vinimos. —Sonríe Frank tratando de sacar la camiseta del rubio, pero como este se resiste encuentra más conveniente rasgarla.

—¡No, suéltame!

—Quédate quieto, carajo. —Gruñe el moreno, con los pulgares metidos en el elástico de los calzoncillos de Morty

—¡No! —Grita el menor, pateando a Frank, logra darse la vuelta con la intensión de correr hacia el baño, pero es detenido antes de dar siquiera un paso. Morty suelta un gemido de dolor cuando su cabello es tirado con fuerza hacia atrás. Pero esto dura solo unos segundos antes de que un fuerte sonido se escuche en la habitación. Con su cabello liberado Morty se gira hacia atrás, sorprendido y asustado a partes iguales.

Su corazón da un vuelco cuando logra visualizar un portal abierto y frente al portal logra ver a Rick sujetando un bate metálico. Frank esta tirado en el suelo y tanto el piso como el bate de su abuelo tienen un manchón rojo y fresco.

—¿Estas bien, dulzura? —Pregunta Rick en tono burlón y Morty sabe de inmediato que su abuelo estaba al tanto de todo desde el principio.

"Bastardo hijo de puta" quiere decir, pero se contiene. Se limita a asentir ligeramente.

Rick avanza por la habitación, el portal cerrándose a su espalda. Camina hacia el pequeño Morty que está poniéndose de pie, Sánchez puede notar el ligero temblor en las piernas ajenas, deja caer el bate sobre la cama barata de la habitación y se acerca a Morty.

No puede pasar por alto la marca roja en la muñeca de su nieto, los rasguños en la clavícula, seguramente hechos al romperle la camiseta. De nuevo, la camiseta rota y la ropa interior un poco más debajo de lo normal, además el cabello rubio que tanto se esmera en cuidar esta alborotado y la banda azul que le ha regalado a Morty a quedado en el suelo envuelta por algunos cabellos rubios.

A Rick le hierve la sangre, aprieta la mandíbula mientras se quita la chaqueta rosa y la envuelve en los hombros del menor. Morty levanta la mirada al sentir la prenda cubriéndole el cuerpo, se encoge un poco aspirando el olor del cuello de la chaqueta. Huele a cigarrillo y al perfume de madera que le regaló a Rick la Navidad pasada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, se siente seguro ahora que Rick está allí y es ver esa sonrisa lo que hace que Sánchez se contenga un poco. El mayor da un suspiro, sus brazos envuelven el cuerpo ligero y pequeño de su Morty y lo sujeta levantando apenas un poco, lo suficiente para dejarlo sentado sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

Morty le envuelve los brazos al cuello, presionando un poco cuando Rick trata de alejarse. Hay algo en su mirada que lo hace ver cómo un cordero asustado y Rick lo entiende de inmediato. Sujeta las muñecas del menor haciendo presión a penas, evitando tocar mucho su herida.

—Espera aquí Morty, tengo un asunto pendiente. —Le guiñe con coquetería y se inclina hacia adelante chocando sus labios con los de Morty a penas en un roce.

Morty lo deja ir casi al mismo tiempo que suelta un suspiro. Sus ojos se mantienen atentos a los movimientos de Rick, en como toma el bate de la cama y camina hacia el moreno. Es allí cuando Morty nota que todo el tiempo un apenas consiente Frank los observaba, desorientado, adolorido y cabreado.

—Tú, basura. Apréndete esto. Nadie y repito NADIE toca a MÍ Morty. —Gruñó Rick antes de estampar con fuerza el bate metálico contra los dedos del moreno quién grita de dolor al sentir sus huesos romperse.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!

—Grita todo lo que quieras, he insonorizado la habitación. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. —Bufa Rick, divertido, antes de dar otro golpe al moreno. Lo mira con indiferencia mientras éste se retuerce en agonía.

Frank se arrastra por el piso manchado de su sangre, su mirada desorientada busca ayuda en el chico de cabellos rubios que le mira desde la mesita de noche y lo que encuentra le deja helado. Aquel hermoso e inocente muchacho tiene una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Entonces Frank lo entiende cuando su cabeza se estampa contra el suelo y empieza a ver rojo detrás de sus párpados. Comprende que se ha ido a meter a la boca del lobo cuando se acercó al rubio, porque podía ser que Morty fuese inocente, pero tenía la habilidad de manipular al hombre más peligroso del planeta.

A ese hombre llamado Rick Sánchez, a ese hombre que podía partir cráneos en dos y que esa noche había demostrado su habilidad para hacer el trabajo sucio al matar a ese desafortunado idiota que se había atrevido a tocar algo que era suyo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Morty contiene la respiración cuando la habitación empieza a teñirse de salpicaduras carmesís, porque puede ver el contenido del cráneo desparramarse por la alfombra y a su abuelo golpeando el cadáver con fuerza.

—Rick… —Le llama, el mayor se detiene de inmediato. —Creo que ya es suficiente… —Susurra Morty encogiendo los hombros, Rick suelta el bate que cae al suelo provocando un fuerte sonido metálico.

El mayor se deja caer en la cama, sentándose en la orilla antes de llevarse la mano a la cara. Sus lentes se han llenado de sangre al igual que su rostro así que se quita las gafas antes de bufar.

—Solo mírame, soy el jodido PatRick Bateman…

Morty deja escapar una pequeña risita, porque ha entendido esa tonta referencia.

—No te rías, aún estoy cabreado contigo. —Bufa Rick, dedicándole una mirada disgustada al bailarín. —Mira que dejar que este imbécil te ponga las manos encima…

Morty hace un pequeño puchero, sabe que una simple disculpa no hará que Rick se ponga de mejor humor. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír, porque pensar que el mayor ha matado para protegerlo le provoca un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Sabe muy bien cómo hacer que Rick olvide su enojo hacia él.

El rubio mete sus brazos a los de la chaqueta antes de bajar de la mesita donde está sentado, gatea despacio hacia donde esta Rick ante la mirada atenta de este. Se acomodo entre las piernas flexionadas del mayor.

Las manos traviesas de Morty suben por el pantalón de lino blanco acariciando las piernas largas de Sánchez, siguen despacio hasta frotar la entrepierna contraria. Rick lo observa, mirada entrecerrada, los bordes de sus labios casi dibujan una sonrisa cuando la pequeña boca del bailarín se posa contra el bulto en su pantalón.

—Lo siento… —Susurra Morty, dejando que su aliento caliente choque contra aquel lugar.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres que te perdone… —la voz de Rick sale un poco más rasposa de lo usual y eso hace estremecer al bailarín.

Morty lleva sus manos hasta el cinturón ajeno, sus movimientos parecen ser torpes y apresurados, Rick sonríe ante la escena. Han tenido sexo antes, pero aun así Morty deja escapar un ruidito de sorpresa desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el cierre del pantalón blanco baja y la abertura del bóxer sede dejando salir el miembro liberado de su prisión de tela.

Dedos pequeños se envuelven acariciando ligeramente el falo aun en reposo, las caricias de los dígitos logran ponerlo semi erecto, pero no es suficiente y Smith sabe bien cómo solucionar aquel problema. Se acerca un poco más, sus labios se separan y una lengua húmeda y traviesa sale al encuentro de la cabeza del pene.

Comienza con pequeñas lamidas a la punta, delineando la forma del glande con la punta de la lengua, cuando la reacción es favorable y empieza a erguirse el bailarín se alegra tomándolo como un logro personal. Sonríe y deja un beso en la punta antes de levantar la mirada para ver a Rick, este parece impaciente cuando hunde sus dedos en los mechones de rubio artificial, motivándolo a seguir. Morty se aventura a hacer un poco más, separa los labios introduciendo poco a poco el miembro erecto, le gustaría tomarse su tiempo, pero los dedos de Rick presionan sobre su nuca atrayéndolo.

El rubio deja salir un pequeño sonido estrangulado, trata de relajar su garganta para no tener un mal reflejo. El mayor entiende el problema y aunque quisiera arremeter con fuerza dentro de esa húmeda y apretada cavidad se contiene, deja de atraer la cabeza ajena y se limita a dejar pequeñas caricias con sus dedos metidos entre los cabellos teñidos de rubio.

Morty avanza por tramos, acostumbrándose al tamaño y aunque le es imposible abarcar todo el largo se ayuda al final con una mano que se envuelve en el tronco del falo, justo donde a su boca le es imposible alcanzar. Empieza a moverse lento, retrocediendo hasta la punta deteniéndose un poco allí para chupar la cabeza antes de volver a bajar, su mano sigue el mismo recorrido que la boca, deslizándose fácilmente por la humedad de la saliva y así empieza un lento subir y bajar con su boca. Su mano libre no se queda quieta y la lleva hasta la base del miembro, acariciando los testículos mientras continúa dándole placer con la boca.

Sánchez deja escapar un largo suspiro cuando Morty cambia el ritmo, chupando más rápido. La habilidad del bailarín había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, Rick podía notarlo por la manera en la que lo envolvía tan jodidamente bien en su boca. Y por esa mirada sumisa y a la vez tan sensual que le daba su Morty desde abajo.

Las caderas del mayor empezaron a moverse, empujando su pene contra la boca del rubio, follandole la garganta. Sintió al fin la característica presión en la base, sintiéndose cerca hizo retroceder al chico tirando ligeramente de sus cabellos, Morty soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa mientras chorros blanquecinos de semen caían sobre su rostro.

Se quedó quieto, con la boca un poco abierta, sintiendo como la saliva mezclada por pre-semen caía por la comisura de sus labios y como aquel liquido viscoso dejaba de caer por su rostro. Abrió solo uno de sus ojos, porque sentía que si abría el otro también algo podía entrarle.

—¿Tenías que terminar en mi cara? —Preguntó Morty, dibujando un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—¡Estaba tratando de conectar los puntos! —Respondió Rick, burlón. Observando el rostro mojado del menor, la pequeña capa de pecas multicolores que se había tatuado el menor para completar su look de sexy bailarín años atrás.

Se veía tan provocativo que Rick podía fácilmente ponerse duro de nuevo, estaba de tan buen humor que no le importo un carajo que Morty usara las mangas de su saco (demasiado caro hay que aclarar) para limpiarse el rostro. Lo que no pudo dejar pasar fue la manera torpe en la que Smith trataba de esconder su evidente erección.

—¿Se te puso duro con solo chupármela, Morty? —Pregunto burlón y aunque el bailarín dibujo una expresión enfurruñada no se resistió cuando el mayor lo levanto jalándolo por los brazos. A penas se encontró de pie se abrazó a Rick, sintiendo las manos callosas del genio acariciar tu trasero, empujando el cuerpo pequeño del bailarín contra el suyo propio, rosando a penas su miembro atrapado en la sunga rosada.

Había un punto húmedo, allí en donde estaba la punta del pene de Morty. Y cuando Rick paso la punta de sus dedos por el lugar Morty dio un respingo apretándose más contra sus dedos, deseando más el contacto.

—Pequeño descarado…mira que empujarte de esa forma contra mi mano.

—Rick, por favor. —Pidió con un suspiro deseoso.

—¿"Por favor" qué? —Pregunto arqueando parte de su ceja, sus dedos se mantuvieron quietos esperando la respuesta del bailarín.

Morty se mordió ligeramente el labio, tenia que encontrar las palabras correctas, tenia que lograr que Rick no pudiera negarse a seguir y que no lo dejara a medias, con una dolorosa erección y un deseo enorme de ser penetrado hasta que se le olvidara su nombre del puro placer. El joven retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Sánchez a la cara, dirigió una de sus pequeñas manos a su pecho acariciando ligeramente uno de sus pezones.

—Por favor tócame...Mm~ —Pidió, su voz ahora parecía más un ronroneo juguetón. Esto hizo hervir la sangre de Rick, desde luego que ese mocoso sabia como calentarlo.

Retiro la mano de Morty tomándola por la muñeca, la mantuvo sujeta y sustituyo aquella caricia por su lengua húmeda. Smith dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el húmedo y caliente contacto sobre su pecho. La otra mano de Rick no se habia quedado quieta, habia rodeado con el brazo la delgada cadera del bailarín y su mano frotaba entre las nalgas del menor con el dedo pulgar, ocupando los restantes cuatro para acariciar los testículos y el pene de manera simultanea.

Morty sentía que sus rodillas temblaban al recibir estimulacion al mismo tiempo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente tratando de respirar correctamente, podía sentir sus pezones siendo chupados, besados y como Rick dejaba algunas marcas de chupetes.

—Mgh... —Sus rodillas por fin cedieron, Morty tuvo que sujetarse de Rick para no caer y fue solo unos segundos antes de que su espalda golpeara contra el colchón. Smith observo la mano de Rick recorrerlo desde las piernas, abdomen, pecho, envolviéndose ligeramente contra su cuello antes de subir y tomarlo por la barbilla. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la boca del mayor se unió contra la suya y le besó.

Un beso demandante, sucio, caliente y húmedo que le arranco la respiración.

Siente las manos de Rick buscando algo en el cajón cerca de la cama, Morty no necesita ver para saber de que se trata. Es un motel después de todo y esos siempre proveen de condones y lubricante a sus clientes. Sabe que los ha encontrado cuando Rick empieza a alejarse.

Morty deja salir un pequeño quejido de protesta cuando el beso termino, pudo escuchar de cerca la risa de Rick cuando este le dejaba un beso detrás de la oreja, Sánchez continuo bajando lentamente a medida que dejaba besos, mordidas y lamidas en la piel de Morty. Atrapando y tirando ligeramente del pircing en el ombligo del bailarín, logro obtener otro suspiro antes de llegar a la parte de Morty que tanto clamaba atención.

Tirando ligeramente con los dientes en el elástico, ayudándose finalmente por sus pulgares para quitar la prenda de una vez por todas.

Rick observo el cuerpo del menor cuando este quedo desnudo. Se relamió los labios como preparándose para devorar por completo a Morty y en parte así era. Los dedos de Smith se sujetan de las sabanas debajo, mirando expectante como Rick se acomoda entre sus piernas abiertas, esperando ansioso cuando siente los labios del genio bajar lento por el interior de una de sus piernas. Y por fin la espera llega a su fin y Morty deja salir un fuerte gemido cuando Rick le toma de un solo bocado, lleva las manos a boca como si fuese capaz de regresar el "vergonzoso" gemido, aunque de nada sirve porque más y mas sonidos empiezan a salir desde el fondo de su garganta cuando siente la boca de su Rick sobre su erección.

Es caliente,húmedo y tan placentero, Morty se retuerce de placer con el subir y bajar de la boca del mayor, ronronea como un gatito echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse con el anticipo del orgasmo, mismo que no llega porque Rick se detiene justo a la mitad.

—Voltéate. —Le ordena y Morty obedece de inmediato, girando su cuerpo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y sus codos, puede escuchar el sobresito rasgarse y de inmediato algo liquido cae sobre su trasero y entre sus nalgas. El lubricante esta frió y lo hace estremecer un poco, pero esto se arregla cuando Rick frota sus dedos contra su entrada. Y Sánchez se toma su tiempo, disfrutando la vista de ese perfecto y redondo culo, de lo bien torneado que esta y de aquel tatuaje con la inicial "R" en una de las nalgas del Morty, esa señal que indicaba que le pertenecía.

Un dedo mojado en lubricante frota y entra sin contratiempos, después de frotarse un momento contra el interior se le suma otro dedo que también entra fácilmente. Rick gruñe.

—¿Has astado haciendo esto, Morty? ¿Tienes otro de esos juguetes galácticos que debo confiscarte? —Pregunta Rick, aunque suena un poco serio no ha dejado de mover sus dedos, entrando y saliendo.

—No... yo... —Morty trata de levantar un poco el cuerpo, pero es empujado desde atrás por Rick que lo somete con el pecho en el colchón.

—¿Tú...? —Cuestiona Rick, incrementando la velocidad en la que sus dedos entran, curvando los un poco.

—Me he estado tocando...metiendo mis dedos... —responde Morty, logra ver a Rick por encima de su hombro y continua. —Imaginando que eres tú, follándome. —Al decir la ultima palabra empujo sus caderas contra los dedos del mayor,esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Los dedos salieron y de inmediato fueron remplazados por algo más grueso y duro. El pene de Rick entro de una sola estocada, arrancando un fuerte gemido de los labios del bailarín. Sánchez no se quedo quieto, tomo las caderas de Smith y comenzó a moverse, saliendo lentamente y volviendo a penetrarlo con fuerza. Disfrutaba sintiendo como el cuerpo de Morty temblaba y como su interior le envolvía de manera tan deliciosa.

Morty jadeó apretando la sabana entre sus dedos, podía sentir sus rodillas temblar con cada estocada y su pene goteaba clamando atención. Rick no estaba siendo suave con él, pero en momentos como ese le importaba un cuerpo entero se movía cuando Rick lo embestía desde atrás y él solo podía gemir como una gata en celo, deseando que le follara más fuerte.

—Ahh...Rick. Tu pene se siente ahh... ¡más! ¡Oh, Rick! ahh... —La habitación se llenaba de gemidos y del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, más aun cuando Rick encontró ese punto en el interior del bailarín, si antes no podía más que pedir más, ahora no podía ni recordar como carajos hablar.

Morty sintió las manos del Rick tomarlo por los brazos, su cuerpo fue jalado hacia atrás, haciéndole arquear la espalda, logrando así un mejor angulo que tocaba su punto g en cada embiste. Morty era una orquesta de gemidos, Rick no podía pedir nada mejor que ver a su Morty embriagado de placer, temblando entre sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de legar al clímax y por la forma en la que el cuerpo de Morty lo atrapaba podía darse cuenta que el bailarín también se encontraba cerca, sin dejar de mover sus caderas Rick se inclino un poco hacia el menor, tomando el pene de Morty entre su mano, comenzó a frotarlo al mismo ritmo de los embistes.

Smith siente que se va a volver loco del puro placer, siente su cuerpo tensarse, la presión acumulándose en la base de su pene y entonces el orgasmo llega, el cuerpo de Morty tiembla y se se corre mientras un gemido escapa de sus sentir a Rick dando unas cuantas estocadas más antes de sentir su esencia caliente llenándolo desde el interior.

Rick recarga su rostro en la espalda de Morty y se queda así por unos segundos antes de salir completamente del cuerpo del bailarín. Se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón mirando a Morty que aun respira agitado, es un desastre. Su rostro con un poco de sudor, mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisa de satisfacción que Rick toma como un logro personal y como una señal de que aun no se ha terminado.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Morty mueve un poco las piernas en el aire, mientras le da una chupada a su paleta. Esta acostado sobre el pecho de Rick, quien descansa después de tres rondas de salvaje y caliente sexo, estaba cansado y no iba a admitir en voz alta que a veces no podía seguirle el paso al jovencito.

Así que para que Morty no mencionara nada sobre su cada vez menor resistencia para el sexo (y otras cosas) termino dándole una paleta y dejando que se acurrucara contra su pecho. Era algo extraño, porque sí, su Morty podía ser una gata en celo a veces, pero otras también era un pequeño romántico y meloso.

Y a Rick le gustaban todas las facetas de Morty, aunque no lo dijera.

—¿Deberíamos limpiar este desastre? —Pregunto Morty señalando las habitación, refiriéndose a toda la sangre y el cuerpo.

—Naa, arrojare toda la basura dentro de un portal más tarde. —Respondió Rick abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el menor que le veía con curiosidad.

—Eres el mejor, Rick~ —Canturreo Morty antes de darle un húmedo beso con sabor a cereza. Se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás antes de sentarse sobre el abdomen de Sánchez. —¿Listo para otra ronda? O debo buscar a alguien más joven que si pueda seguirme el ritmo.

—Ni lo pienses. —Gruño Rick antes de volver a besar a Morty.

Era un pequeño descarado, pero era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba de él.

 **Fin.**


End file.
